Marital Bliss
by dienny04
Summary: Yamato and Mimi are going to start a family! As happy as it sounds, the game of love is not to be taken for granted.
1. Prologue

Marital Bliss 

dienny04

_Disclaimer: Digimon© and its characters are not mine. They all belong to their rightful owners and is copyrighted to BandaiTM. So please don't sue me._

Full Summary: Yamato and Mimi are going to start a family! As happy as it sounds, the game of love is not to be taken for granted.

* * *

**Prologue **

Mimi tied her long, creamed-coffee brown hair into a quick ponytail, in order not to stain it while doing some chicken curry for lunch.

She stirred the curry casually, her thoughts fleeting.

Suddenly, strong arms envelop her waist, snapping her back to reality.

"Yamato!" Mimi snapped, looking up at the groggy, messy-haired blonde who just surprised her a minute ago.

Yamato looked down at her.

"You look quite disturbed," he said.

Mimi sighed, withdrawing the stainless saddle from the casserole.

She placed it above the chopping board, which is lying a few distance from her.

Yamato leaned over to kiss her neck then he shifted his lips to her shoulder, nibbling it as gently as possible, careful not to annoy Mimi.

Mimi reached for the casserole's stainless top, covering the boiling meal.

Yamato released himself from her, leaving her a soft peck before proceeding to the bathroom.

It has been years...

Wonderfully enough, the bond between Mimi and Yamato never faded. Though, there have been some bad and happy experiences along, both should always be cherished and kept.

Sure, Yamato and Sora were a happy couple during their high school years, but when Mimi came back from New York to pursue College in Japan, things definitely took a turn.

Mimi has been on TV for about a year and a half already. She could be seen in TV every weekend morning, presenting the TV audience some new cuisines and cooking it live on TV.

Obviously, she has her own cooking show and it was called _Chef Princess Mimi_. It ran for about an hour. According to the crew, mothers liked her show, giving her much confidence during tapings.

On the other hand, Yamato is also a TV personality. He is part of the band called _Wolves_. He plays the lead guitar and is randomly chosen for the vocals since there are two vocals for the band. Sometimes, he plays the drums as well.

But Yamato was being practical. He is trying to get a master's degree, making him possible to be a teacher if ever his band's career ever ended.

And yet, they're about to have a baby.

They weren't married yet---they are just living together, which is a whole lot different from being committed.

If having a baby meant getting married, that would mean they should marry amidst the peak of their careers.

Mimi held the casserole's top cover up, causing the heavenly steam from the curry to take over the kitchen.

She reached over the saddle and took a taste of what she was cooking.

Yamato appeared in the kitchen once again.

"Wow, I love it," Yamato mused.

It was Thursday---one of Yamato's day-offs.

Mimi's tapings spans for approximately three days while Yamato's schedule spans for about five days a week.

He sat on one of the dining chairs.

He watched her transfer the curry into a big bowl.

As soon as Mimi finished preparing the curry, she proceeded to put some rice on each of their bowls.

Matt noticed something wrong at Mimi's attitude for the past few days.

She was dull, disturbed…sometimes, she was too quiet.

It was very surprising to know that while she's taping, her mood is very different from what she's currently feeling at home.

They started eating in a rather silent manner.

Yamato looked up from his food.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded, chewing her food.

"Sure?" he tried to confirm once again.

She gave him the same response.

Yamato sighed in frustration, putting his chopsticks down.

"I don't like the way you're acting," he confronted her, slightly glaring.

Mimi gulped her food, her facial expression stayed as it is.

"You know, Mimi, if---"

"Yamato," Mimi spoke.

His eyes loosen as she spoke.

Mimi looked up at him, smiling weakly.

"I don't mean to frustrate you," she said. "But I want us to talk about some matter later…okay?"

* * *

Yamato flipped from channel to channel, feeling anxious of whatever Mimi has in mind. However, he tried to hide his anxiousness by pretending to be absorbed in the TV. Unfortunately, he can't find any good show because he wasn't focused.

Mimi finished doing the dishes and is now on the computer, looking for great kiddy snacks to share the audience during summer. But she was getting nervous that at times, she find herself stopping in the middle of what she was doing every five minutes or so.

She couldn't take the tension anymore---so does he.

Mimi stood from the computer chair and surprisingly, Yamato did.

"Hey, you know---" both of them spoke.

Yamato stopped while Mimi looked away.

"Mimi," Yamato called.

Mimi looked up.

He pointed his head towards the small patio of the condominium.

* * *

It was about one-thirty in the afternoon.

Mimi sat on the side of the lounge chair.

Yamato leaned his back on the patio's pillar.

"Mimi, you know that I've got only a little time to stay at home and be with you," Yamato started, staring at her. "If you have something to tell me, tell me now."

She slid her hand under her pink tank top, stroking her belly.

"I want to get married," she announced.

Yamato continued to stare at her. "That's it?"

Mimi looked up at him, quite confused of his reaction. She expected him to go ballistic and state his reasons about having a career and stuff but no…he simply asked her a confirmation.

She blinked, quite taken by surprise.

He approached Mimi, sitting next to her on the lounge chair.

Yamato leaned over to tenderly savor her lips with a soft but rather long kiss. His pace grew faster, leaving Mimi numb in his kiss.

She pulled away, her eyes not looking at him.

"I thought you'd go ballistic," she confessed.

Yamato pulled a stray strand of hair from her face. He blew against her ear.

"Look, I was sorry about my reaction about the opinion of marrying you a year ago," he said. "But it's different now…we're having baby."

"If you thought it that way, why didn't you suggest it?" Mimi asked.

Yamato shrugged. "I don't know but one thing's for sure...I love you."

Mimi smiled, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "I do too."

She was only two months pregnant but it wasn't that noticeable yet. But somehow, she's added some weight.

"Wow…you'll be Mrs. Ishida," he said, resting his head on hers.

Mimi giggled, caressing his cheek.

"I made you laugh again!" Yamato said triumphantly.

"It was a giggle," she corrected him.

"Whatever you say," he said, not in the mood for any verbal sparring or whatsoever.

Then silence broke between the two of them.

"I'm psyched," Mimi said.

Yamato looked down at her. "Me too."

'The twenty-two-year-old chef Mimi and the twenty-three-year-old rock star Yamato.'

He kissed her neck, passionately enjoying the sensation of his lips against her smooth, scent-rich skin. His lips travel down her neck, moving towards her collarbone.

As he was doing this, Mimi sat back on the lounge chair, helping herself with Yamato's kisses.

What could be awaiting them?

* * *

_Author's notes: Whew! The next chapters are going to be more exciting. Anyway, I'm really happy I got to write for Digimon again. For those who noticed, I'm going to confirm what you're thinking…I'm dien03bhi. If you didn't know, well now you know. I'm the author of FRIENDLY LOVERS and MY TUTOR FRIEND. But I wanted a better penname and identity so…here you go. Another story for you! Please review! Mmmwah, Dien._


	2. Act One: Let's Begin

**Marital Bliss**

dienny04

_Disclaimer: Digimon© and its characters are not mine. They all belong to their rightful owners and is copyrighted to Bandai_TM_. So please don't sue me._

* * *

**Act One: Let's Begin**

_Two years later…_

"Mommy!" shrieked a two-year-old boy as he ran towards his parents' bedroom.

Mimi sat up on their bed, expecting the door to open anytime soon.

As soon as the door did open, a boy with blue eyes and short blonde hair jumped on the bed, hugging Mimi as he buried his head on her chest.

"Booger monster!" he said.

Yamato burst into laughter.

Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Honey, it's _boogey _monster," she corrected. "But anyway, there are no such things."

The boy looked up at her. "Weally?"

Yamato leaned over, putting a hand over his head. "Yup, there's no monster, Sato."

"But I saw! I saw!" he protested.

Mimi sighed, putting him between the two of them. "It's like…the third night in the row."

Yamato stared down at Sato. "Just believe in mommy and daddy, okay?"

In a span of two years, lots of changes occurred. Yamato gave up playing with the band and offered to their songs. He's also a part-time Music teacher in high school.

Mimi gave up her career on TV and asked support from the TV station she left for her to be able to build her own pastry shop.

As young parents, they were able to start the family they have been discussing two years ago.

Sato nodded, dozing off in a quick moment.

Mimi looked over at Yamato. "Wow, you mellowed him down."

"I used to be afraid of the 'under-the-bed' monster too," he said.

Mimi laughed, leaning over to plant a soft peck on his lips. "So what's the name of your monster?"

Yamato thought, then he looked over at her. "I remember the name was Mimi."

Mimi childishly scowled at him. "Whatever."

* * *

As Yamato parked the car in front of _Sugar Princess_, Mimi removed her seatbelt.

She looked over the rearview mirror to check up on Sato. "Sato, remove your seatbelt."

Mimi gathered her purse and gave Yamato a kiss.

As she was about to pull off, Yamato grabbed her, pressing his lips deeper than the pecks Mimi usually gave him.

As soon as he broke off, she smirked at him. "You could at least wait for tonight."

He laughed. "Yeah, I should've."

He leaned over the passenger's seat, giving Sato a kiss on his forehead. "Promise me that you'll behave, kiddo."

Sato nodded.

"Hey, don't forget about the groceries," Mimi reminded him.

"Can't you really do it?" Yamato asked after groaning.

"Your teaching job is just part-time," she said. "That means you'll be out of school by half day. Me? I have to train new employees. Okay?"

He sighed. "Fine."

Mimi stepped out of the car.

She opened the door for her son.

As soon as Sato stepped out, he readily clutched on his mom's leg.

Mimi waved at Yamato then she looked down at Sato. "Say goodbye to daddy, Sato."

He waved his small hand at his dad. "Bye, daddy."

Yamato smiled, waving back at him.

Then he zoomed off.

* * *

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Ishida-sensei," Class 1-C greeted.

"Good morning, you may take your seats," Yamato said, a clipboard in his arm.

He stood comfortably in front of his class, looking at every student.

"Today, we need to go to the Music Room," he announced. "Since lecturing you about playing the drums is not enough, I guess letting you play it yourselves is better."

The class cheered, some buzzes could be heard.

"Let's go," he said as he made his way to door, motioning them to follow him.

* * *

Some of Mimi's employees are older than her. It was not a big problem since she wanted to meet other people who had different experiences throughout their career.

In fact, her older employees help her hire younger employees---whether they're capable of being a part of _Sugar Princess _or not.

As she was instructing a younger employee in the kitchen, Kumiko-san, an older trustworthy employee, called her from the counter.

"Yes?" Mimi asked, looking up at her.

"Yamato's brother is looking for you," she replied.

Mimi excused herself from the employee she was teaching and made her way out of the kitchen.

She found Sato already playing with Takeru.

He was crouching in front of Sato, as if to level his height to his. Even Kari was there. She was laughing at the two, looking down at the two as she stood up.

What surprised her was when she found a man sitting on the round table near Kari, TK and Sato.

"Taichi?" Mimi spoke.

Taichi looked up---so did Kari and TK.

"Hi, princess," he greeted, lifting his shades.

Mimi grinned, walking towards them.

"Kari, you didn't tell me your brother came home from New York," Mimi said, turning to Kari.

"Well, he didn't want to tell anybody," she replied.

Once Taichi has graduated, he flew to New York after he was given a chance to work with his uncle and train to be a businessman. True enough, life in New York was fast-paced and it took him a long time to adjust.

"Hey, did you see my parents in New York?" she asked.

"I sure did," he said. "They wanted to go back to Japan and see your son again."

The last time her parents saw Sato was last Christmas---which is five months ago. After marrying Yamato, her relationship with her parents grew fonder, knowing that Mimi did the right decision of tying the knot and not just living in with him.

They were also happy about Mimi's pastry shop, which is now running for a year. Her parents were impressed when Yamato left the band and decided to just compose for them and teach.

Taichi turned to Sato.

"That kiddo sure looks more like Matt," he commented.

Mimi laughed. "You noticed?"

He stood from his seat and crouched next to Takeru, also in front of Sato.

He flashed Sato a wide grin, as if to make a funny face.

Sato frowned, pinching his left cheek.

The three of them laughed.

Taichi looked up at Mimi, Sato's hand still pinching his cheek.

"He sure has your attitude," he said.

* * *

"One, two…one, two, three, go!" he counted as he slapped his drumsticks.

He did his thing on the drums, excitedly slamming each drum as if to awe his students.

And so he did.

His students' jaws dropped, following the direction where his hands flew.

After a short while, the sample ended.

The class groaned.

"That's it?" a male student complained. "We want more."

Yamato laughed. "I'm not the one who should fulfill your yearning. You have to learn how to do this."

He looked around the class, searching for someone he would teach first.

"Well, who wants to learn this?" he asked.

Several students raised their hands.

Yamato jerked from his seat.

_They sure are freaky_, Yamato told himself.

"Sakurai," Yamato called the student who complained earlier. "I'll teach you first."

As Sakurai made his way in front of the Music Room, he stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Sir, will you teach me more than drums?" he announced.

Some of the students buzzed, some thought he was insane.

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked.

"Sir, I want to be part of the band---to make a band," Sakurai replied with all glory.

Yamato sighed.

The school is holding a Battle of the Bands.

Class 1-C does not have a representative because the competition is non-compulsory.

"Please sit down, Sakurai," he said.

Yamato dropped his drumsticks.

All ears seemed to be expecting for him to speak.

"Being with a band is good since you get to improve your skills and having a strong bond," he said. "But…it can be a distraction to either your studies or whatever there might be on the way."

"But sir, please," Sakurai pleaded. "I really want to…I would never forget about my studies."

"Ishida-sensei left his band, didn't he?" a female student said out loud.

The rest of the class turned to her.

"Mahiru," Yamato spoke. "I left the band to be with my family and to be practical…I can never be a rockstar forever."

"Sorry, sensei," she apologized.

Then he turned to Sakurai. "I'll be your mentor. Look for other guys who would want to be part of your band."

* * *

When the clock hit one in the afternoon, Tai, TK and Kari decided to leave.

"I'll tell Matt about the dinner reunion at Saturday," she assured Tai.

Then Taichi sighed.

"I really missed that jerk," he confessed. "All the fights and stuffs."

Mimi gave him a friendly hug. "I sure missed you too."

Tai looked down at Sato. "I never knew it was your plan to have a child this early."

Mimi sighed. "I loved Yamato that much."

Tai turned to Kari. "Don't tell me you're going to marry TK this early too!"

Kari blushed, hitting her brother's head. "That's mean!"

TK laughed.

The two graduated from College a year ago. They were about the age of Mimi when she was pregnant of Sato.

TK is now a columnist in a news bulletin while Kari is the youngest staff of a nearby pharmacy clinic.

"Bye guys," Mimi said.

Tai waved at her then at Sato, who in turn waved at him with a cheerful smile.

TK sat on the front seat while Kari was the only one at the back. Obviously, Tai was the driver.

Mimi sighed. "Good old days."

* * *

Yamato grabbed a supermarket trolley.

He pulled his wallet from his pocket and searched for the list Mimi gave him.

"Let's see…the first in the list is…cheese," he said.

Yamato pushed his trolley along as he searched for the aisle of dairy goods.

Now, Yamato has lots of role to portray.

At weekends, he tries to finish two songs; During Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays, he teaches Music---now he accepted to be an amateur band mentor.

Other than that, he's a happy husband and a father.

If he still stayed with the band, his time for his son would be much, much, much lesser. Good thing he got to rest at home for two days and if he decides to finish a song while he's teaching, that would be four.

Four out of seven days of rest is a lot than two days or when the schedules are hectic, one or let's say none.

When he reached the stalls for cheese, he almost fainted.

There were cheddar cheese, quickmelt cheese, 100 dairy cheese, white cheese---the hell! For a single cheese, he gets a lot of choices!

He hesitantly chose a quickmelt cheese.

"I hope this works," he murmured.

Then he turned to the list.

"Next is cereal," he said.

He proceeded to the next aisle, which is the aisle for what he was looking for.

Once again, the sight of cereal brands blinded him.

Koko Krunch, Honey Stars, Fruity O's, TRix---and a lot more.

He chose Trix and consulted the list.

"Sato's diapers…now that's easy," he said. "Diapers are merely diapers whatever brand it is."

He proceeded to the sanitary section.

He was wrong.

"AAARGH!" he said, both of his hands on his face.

Shoppers turned to him.

He blushed, bowing profusely.

An elderly woman walked to him.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"I'm shopping for my son's diapers and other stuffs," he said.

The woman looked at him. "Are you 18?"

"No ma'am, I'm 25," he said.

He sure looked 18.

Both him and Mimi looked younger for their ages. They don't know why either---maybe it's in the genes?

"Still young…however, I'll help you," she said. "Why aren't you with your wife?"

"I told her she's supposed to do this because I'm a big klutz about shopping…but she's busy during these days," he said.

"Are you a house husband?" she asked then she realized he was in his teaching uniform. "Oh, I suppose you're not…your name?"

"I'm Yamato Ishida," he replied.

The woman chuckled. "Well, the world is so small. I'm Sora's auntie."

"Huh?"

"I knew you were familiar!" she said.

"R-really?" he asked.

"I saw your picture eight years ago in her bedroom," she said. "But your face didn't change much."

He looked at his list.

He still has a lot more to shop.

"You're from a band before, weren't you?" she asked. "And I suppose now, the songs that band you left are yours. Sora's mom and I still see you on TV."

"Oh…yup, I sure do," he replied.

"Hmm…you're married?" she asked.

"Yes, Mrs…?"

"I'm Akiko Kawamura," she said. "My husband passed away but I have a son your age now in Canada."

"Okay then."

"Your wife must be Ms. Tachikawa---oh yeah, Sora mentioned her name. I also watch her on TV before…how is she? And how old is your son?"

"She owns a pastry shop and our son's two years old. His name's Sato."

Mrs. Kawamura seemed impressed.

Yamato turned to his watch. "Oh I'm sorry, ma'am. I need to shop or Mimi will get mad at me for not picking her up the right time."

Mrs. Kawamura chuckled.

"I'll help you then," she said.

* * *

_Author's notes: Chapter One done! I think this is a very good start. What can you say:) Anyway, please review. I love stories about young, married people. Please review okay? Love you guys!_


	3. Act Two: Nostalgic

**Marital Bliss**

dienny04

_Disclaimer: Digimon© and its characters are not mine. They all belong to their rightful owners and is copyrighted to Bandai_TM_. So please don't sue me._

* * *

**Act Two: Nostalgic**

"Really!" Yamato cried as he took a left turn while driving home.

Buckled in a seatbelt, Sato sat on Mimi's lap, sleeping soundly. The exhausted child dozed off to sleep as soon as he got into his dad's car.

"That jerk didn't even tell anybody that he's coming!" he complained.

Mimi giggled softly. "You sure missed him."

The stoplight turned red. As soon as Yamato pulled the brakes, he looked over his wife. "I guess so."

"And this Saturday, we're even having a reunion at the Yagami residence!" she mused. "Isn't that great, honey?"

Yamato stiffened. "That means…we're going to see _everybody_…right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"A the supermarket," he said. "I had a hard time shopping for groceries."

Mimi laughed softly. "Oh, I'm sorry. You did?"

But Yamato didn't mock back. "A woman helped me with the groceries…turns out it was Sora's auntie."

Mimi fell into a sudden pause. "Small…world."

The stoplight switched to green and he started to drive off.

"If it weren't for Kawamura-san, I might have died inside the supermarket," he said.

As soon as he ended his sentence, the car suddenly fell into an abyss of silence. Yamato, who hates awkwardness, broke the silence.

"A lot of things happened today," he said.

Mimi glanced at him. "Huh?"

"I accepted an offer from my student to be his mentor---about starting a band," he informed.

Mimi's lips slowly crept into a smile. "Really? That's great."

Yamato just shrugged. "I don't know."

Mimi's jaws dropped, shifting in her seat to make Sato and her comfortable. "What are you talking about? Other than just merely writing songs, you get to open doors for your students."

"I can't," he gently argued. "How can I teach them about starting a band if I have something against forming a band?"

"Then why'd you agree?" she asked.

"I just can't turn him down," he replied. "I even told him to gather some students for his band---I feel helpless…no, stupid."

His wife reached over to hold his hand, which is currently holding the clutch.

"You're a teacher," she spoke softly. "It's your job to let people know what they want to know. There's no reason to call your self stupid. Just as long as you _trust_ them, everything would be all right."

Yamato smiled. "Right."

As he took a last turn, he stopped. They were home.

As soon as he stopped the engine, he leaned over to give her a tender kiss, which she returned out of amusement.

As soon as he pulled away, she unbuckled her seatbelt and carried Sato out of the car.

"How many bags did it take you to shop for groceries?" she asked as he stepped out of the car.

"Three," he replied, proceeding to the compartment.

Before Mimi entered the condominium building, she stopped to observe how much Yamato have grown throughout the years.

He cut his blonde hair back to his middle school haircut, sleek and short---yet safe in terms of school rules and formal matters. As for her, she grew her hair longer than she usually had since she was in high school, she dyed it back to its original color.

Still, she's still obsessed with pink.

Yamato looked up. "What?"

Mimi smiled. "You're so cute."

He smirked. "Yeah whatever, as if I'm a dog or something."

She scowled at him and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Sato slept on his small bed peacefully.

Mimi just finished changing his diapers and he's already tucked in his bed.

As she sat on his bedside, Yamato was putting away the groceries.

She stared lovingly at her son, stroking his cheek.

She retreated her hand from his face and looked around the room. It was small yet comfortable and suitable for a two-year-old. It might be early for him to be separated from Mimi and Yamato's bedroom but early practice means early learning.

Mimi's eyes fell on the small, white bedside drawer where Sato's small lampshade is located.

She stood from her bed and opened the drawer.

Suddenly, something dawned to her.

It was her old bedside drawer two years ago.

Mimi picked up a small Polaroid picture.

It was a picture when she returned to Japan to pursue College---sure enough, the Polaroid picture turned out to be a little blurry.

_> > > _

"_Mimi's back!" Sora squealed._

_Mimi pulled her trolley along as she looked for some bunch of friends who expected for her arrival._

_When she spotted Sora and a rather bigger crowd than what she has expected, Mimi cheerfully approached them._

"_Hi!" Sora greeted, giving her a very tight hug._

"_Whoa, you dyed your hair back!" Tai mused._

_She gave him a soft punch on his shoulder. "Yeah, I did."_

"_Mimi!" a voice called._

_It was Miyako Inoue, a girl who's very amused of Mimi. Sora introduced her to Mimi when they were high school freshmen. Since then, Mimi and Miyako grew to be close friends._

_Miyako leaped to give her a hug._

_Mimi laughed as soon as Miyako hugged her tighter than Sora._

"_I missed you!" she squealed as soon as she pulled away from her._

"_Really?" Mimi asked._

"_Glad you're back," Takeru said, Kari standing beside her._

"_Now, that you're here in Japan, you'll have to stay until you finish College!" Kari said._

_Mimi smiled. "Yeah."_

_Just then, she noticed a guy turning his back among the others. She readily recognized who it was._

"_Yamato, ne," she called. "Aren't you happy to see me?"_

"_I'm happy to see you!" Daisuke butted in._

_Mimi laughed. "Wow, really?"_

_Yamato turned to give her a glance. "Welcome back."_

_Mimi rolled her eyes then she nudged Sora. "Is your boyfriend as quiet as this?"_

_Sora laughed. "No, but I'm sure he's happy to see you here as well."_

_Taichi rested his hand on Yamato's shoulder._

_Yamato looked at Tai. "What?"_

"_You're a big moron," he said softly._

"_Huh? If you're asking for a fight---"_

"_Whatever," Tai interrupted him, shrugging his shoulders. "You can't even look into her eyes."_

_> > > _

"Meems," a voice called.

Mimi jerked.

She slid the Polaroid picture inside the drawer and turned towards the door.

Sato's bedroom door opened.

Yamato only wore his black pajama pants.

He approached her and slid his arm around her shoulders.

"Sato's growing up," he mentioned.

"Yeah…" Mimi seconded.

Yamato looked down at her. She looked a little disturbed but nevertheless, he disregarded her troubled face and leaned over to plant a kiss on her forehead.

His free arm wrapped her waist while the arm on her shoulder slipped off. His hand caressed her cheek.

He leaned over her ear. "I love you."

Mimi's breathing deepened, her arms wrapping his neck.

"I…love you too," she managed to say.

Yamato nuzzled his head on her neck. "Is something wrong?"

Mimi shook her head quickly. "No…nothing's wrong."

He pulled himself away from her slightly in order to look down at her. "Sure?"

"Sure," she replied.

"Let's sleep," he said.

"Okay, then," she agreed.

* * *

Yamato's arms were around her as they laid on their bed.

Mimi stared off at space, Yamato's head resting on her shoulder.

_> > > _

"_Excuse me, where's your CR?" Mimi asked Sora as the girls gathered on her room._

"_As soon as you exit my room, walk straight ahead and you'll see the restroom at the end of this floor," Sora said._

_Mimi thanked her and exited her room._

_As she was stalling the second floor's hall, Yamato appeared by the staircase, his head staring down the floor as he took a step._

"_Hey," Mimi chirped._

_Yamato looked up instantly. "Hey."_

_As she was about to proceed to the restroom, Yamato caught her wrist._

"_Mimi," he spoke._

"_Hm?" she asked._

_He sighed, reluctantly letting go of her wrist. "Nothing."_

_But Mimi didn't let him leave her with curiosity._

_As soon as Yamato proceeded to Sora's room, Mimi called him._

"_Yamato!" she called._

_Yamato turned._

"_I know that you're bit of a loner," she said. "But you're not…like this."_

_He gave her a weak grin. "You're so clueless."_

_Mimi stiffened at her place._

_Nevertheless, she walked to the comfort room while Yamato knocked on Sora's door._

_> > > _

As soon as Yamato was dozing off to sleep, Mimi slid out of the covers and proceeded to Sato's room.

She opened the drawer and found the Polaroid picture resting on top of a letter.

_> > > _

"_But I don't understand!" Sora wailed. "Just because she came back, you wanted her!"_

_Mimi was about to enter Sora's house when she heard her screaming inside. She hesitated to enter and instead, she watched over the window._

"_I'm sorry…you know that I loved her even before," Yamato reasoned. "I just---"_

"_So, I'm your last resort?" Sora asked. "I chose you over Tai…Matt, please---"_

"_Sorry, I might sound unreasonable but heck, you were the one who pushed yourself to me," he said. "Sora, I can't go on a relationship with you if I have uncontrollable feelings for Mimi!"_

_Mimi almost jerked. She ran away._

_> > > _

"Two years and I'm still sorry for her," she said, staring down at the letter.

* * *

_Author's notes: Let's give the story a dramatic twist. Of course, I want you pips to know how they ended up living together. But anyway, after the next chapter, this story will include light comedy…hahaha watch out!_


	4. Act Three: Answers

**Marital Bliss**

dienny04

_Disclaimer: Digimon© and its characters are not mine. They all belong to their rightful owners and is copyrighted to Bandai_TM_. So please don't sue me._

* * *

**Act Three: Answers**

Yamato was the first one to get up from bed. Usually, Mimi was the first one to get up from bed because she's very much concerned of checking up on her pastry shop and see how her new employees are doing.

Yet, she looked like she didn't sleep much.

He sighed and leaned over her ear. "Honey, wake up."

Mimi's eyes flinched. It seemed to refuse to open. "What the…"

Yamato chuckled as he crawled on the bed once again, his lips still brushing against his ear. "You need to go to work."

Mimi slowly sat up. "Hmm…oh yeah."

Then she looked at Yamato. "I hate you."

Yamato seemed to look rather surprised. "Huh?"

Mimi laughed out loud, pinching his cheek.

She crawled out of bed and slipped into her pink fuzzy slippers.

"You're joking, right?" Yamato asked.

Mimi turned, a grave look in her eyes.

Yamato jumped off the bed and put his hands over her shoulders. "What's the problem?"

Mimi rolled her eyes and smiled. "Of course, I'm just joking you klutz! But I am really annoyed that you woke me up."

He smiled as well. "Don't ever joke like that."

She laughed. "Okay---but you look too terrified a while ago."

"I do?" Yamato asked. "Well I can't imagine losing you anyway."

* * *

> > >

"_You're not…joking?" Mimi asked, her hands trembling._

_It was raining hard outside._

_Yamato sat on the sofa of Mimi's apartment while she stood a few distance in front of him._

"_Why would I joke?" he asked, looking away from her._

"_You broke up with Sora just because of me?" Mimi asked, her eyes lingering away from his._

"_I was depressed," he spoke._

_Mimi quickly looked at him. "What?"_

"_When you left for New York, it didn't matter at first," Yamato stated. 'When you constantly came back every summer, it's just when I realized that I'm kind of missing you---missing you…then---"_

"_Don't," Mimi interrupted._

_Yamato stood up from his seat. "Why can't you believe me?"_

"_Because Sora's hurt!" she replied._

"_How about me?" he asked. "I was hurt too…"_

_Mimi bit her lip, preventing some tears to fall from her eyes. She was a crybaby, only she doesn't want to cry in front of him right now._

_But she failed. She ran to him and hugged him as tight as she could._

"We're here," Yamato spoke.

"Huh?" Mimi asked.

Yamato shook his head and let out a sigh. "Are…you pregnant again?"

Mimi seemed to be taken aback and hit his head. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He laughed out loud, his hand pinching her nose. "I was just kidding!"

"What a joke," she blurted sarcastically. "Really funny."

"Mommy, let'ch go!" Sato wailed from the passenger's seat.

Yamato stared at Mimi. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Mimi sighed. "I'm sorry too. Sato, unbuckle your seatbelt."

As she was unbuckling her seatbelt, Yamato reached over to caress her cheek. "Take care, okay?"

She nodded, a smile on her lips. "Yeah."

She leaned over to plant a kiss on his lips. "Bye."

Mimi stepped out of the car and opened the door for her son.

"Daddy! Bye-bye! Daddy!" Sato waved.

* * *

As soon as Yamato reached Class 1-C, he braced his self.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Ishida-sensei," the class greeted.

He gave them a soft nod. "So…please take your seats first."

He looked around to look for Sakurai.

"Kyo Sakurai, have you found some friends to join you?" he asked.

Along with three other guys, Sakurai stood up.

Yamato heaved a deep sigh. "Oh…good. See me in the Music room after class."

* * *

"Mommy, I want bake!" Sato said as he stood next to her mom, who's currently cutting the dough with some cookie cutters.

Mimi smiled down at him.

She tidied her hands with a clean damp towel and picked him up.

She placed him on the neat side of the kitchen counter. "What shape do you like?"

Sato looked over the cookie cutters. There are four types: stars, hearts, bear shapes and moon shapes.

"I want bear," he said, pointing at the bear-shaped cookie cutter.

Mimi picked up the cookie cutter he's pointing at and gave him some leftover dough that is placed above the chopping board.

Surprisingly, Sato seemed to know what to do.

"Wow, he might want to be a pastry chef someday," a younger employee commented. "But he sure looks more like his dad."

"Yeah," Mimi said, smiling as she watched him play with the dough.

"Hey boss," Kumiko-san called from the reception counter. "Some people are looking for you."

"Again?" Mimi asked. "Wow, this week is so jam-packed."

She turned to Yoko, the employee she's teaching yesterday. "Look after Sato."

Yoko nodded.

Mimi made her way out of the kitchen and found a rather familiar woman waiting for her.

"How may I---"

Mimi seemed to be surprised.

The woman looked up. "Hi Mimi Ishida."

Mimi's hands trembled. "Sora…?"

"You look fazed," she said, studying her face. "Were you surprised, my dear friend?"

"Oh…I sure was," she said.

Sora smiled and asked her to sit.

"You look fine," Sora said. "Look at you now…nice store."

Mimi nodded, a nervous smile on her lips. "Thanks, how are you?"

Why the hell are things coming back? What's happening? A couple of days ago, she was happily doing her daily routine with her husband and son but then when Tai came back, the world seemed to rewind so fast, she couldn't cope up.

"Me? Oh I've been very busy," she said. "I just arrived from Florida a week ago. Well, I'm busy designing some clothes and stuffs…and well, Tai came by my house and told me about the reunion."

"Yeah," Mimi said awkwardly.

"After some years…we get to see each other again," Sora spoke rather quietly.

Silence slipped among the two. Everything seemed to be planned---she saw the pictures, the last letter she received from Sora years ago…Yamato saw Sora's auntie then Sora.

"About your letter…" Mimi spoke.

Sora looked up. "Oh that? Don't take it seriously…I was…you know…down that time."

"But I took Matt away---"

"Mimi, nobody took anybody away from one another," she spoke in a fixed manner.

"But in that letter…you said you would never forgive me," Mimi replied, some sort of pain and guiltiness in her voice.

"I was young and heck, Meems, that was years ago," Sora explained.

Mimi looked up. "I know."

"Mommy!" a voice called.

Sato ran to Mimi and hugged her waist.

"Mommy, Yoko bake me cookiesh!" he said, looking up at her.

Sora looked at Sato. "He looks very much like Yamato."

Mimi glanced at Sora. "Yeah."

Sora smiled at her. "Congratulations…you've got yourself a very handsome son."

"Thank you," she said.

"You know, Meems, it's very unlike you to be all so sheepish," Sora scolded softly.

Mimi giggled softly. "I'm sorry I thought you were here to reprimand me of something…"

"Silly girl!" Sora said. "I'm not as immature as you."

Mimi laughed. "That's definitely correct."

Sato looked at Sora. "I am Sato Ishida."

"You are? I'm Sora Takenouchi," she said.

"Sowa?" he repeated.

"So-ra," she corrected.

"He fails in pronouncing 'r'," Mimi informed.

"It's definitely cute, Mimi," Sora assured.

Then Mimi smiled. "Are things now settled between the two of us?"

"Yeah…why not?" Sora said, winking at her. "Yamato…is just not for me."

"I thought you're going to spook me forever!" she honestly said.

* * *

Yamato paused before reaching into the knob and opening the door to the Music room. He tried to prepare himself about the reaction of his students.

He reached over and opened the door.

There he found Sakurai and his three friends staring at the instruments, their faces amused and excited.

"Hi sensei!" Sakurai greeted cheerfully.

He forced himself to smile. "Please sit."

Yamato looked at each and every one of them. "I want you to listen to my story, guys."

The four of them agreed.

"I wasn't able to take College because of my band," he told them. "But after knowing that my wife is pregnant, I took up College and took a Master's degree. Of course, before I even thought of this, her parents didn't like me."

He walked a few steps to his right.

"And then, my parents disapproved of it too," he said. "Because I kept on disregarding other things like my high school grades. Yet I was so determined---I did my best to excel in my band. Still, however I excel in _Wolves_, my parents were not _that_ proud of my _impractical_ decision."

"I even hurt some girls on my career," Yamato winked.

_> > >_

_(Before he and Sora broke up)_

"_Hi Matt," Sora greeted cheerfully. "I brought lunch."_

_Ganma, the lead vocals for the band, beamed, hoping she made some lunch for the band too. "Wow, Sora came here just to bring you some lunch."_

"_Don't worry, Ganma-kun," Sora said. "I have some lunch for the band too."_

"_Great!" the others beamed._

"_We're practicing," he bluntly said._

_Sora's face fell._

"_Matt!" Ganma scolded._

"_Isn't that true?" Yamato asked._

"_It's okay, Ganma-kun," Sora sadly said. "He's right."_

_Yamato sighed. "I'm sorry."_

_(During Mimi and Matt's relationship)_

_Mimi stared at Matt as he strummed a few strings in his guitar._

"_Cool," Mimi said, a smile plastered on her lips._

_Matt looked up. "Hm?"_

_Mimi shrugged. "Even though you spend most of your time doing mall tours and recording songs, I still find time to reflect about you and me."_

_He stared at her. "Were you feeling frustrated of me all this time?"_

"_Hurt…jealous," she said._

_Matt reached over to give her a hug. "Sorry."_

"What a pain…" Horio commented.

Sakurai frowned. "Sir, we---"

"I trust you, guys," Yamato said, smiling softly at the three of them.

Sakurai mellowed down. "Thank you."

"Now that I've shared you my bad experiences, I want to know what you would like to promise me," he said.

Uchiyama stood up, his fist above his chest.

"I will never hurt girls during band practice!" he said.

The room was suddenly filled with roars of laughter.

"Wow, I hope," Yamato said in between chuckles.

* * *

Yamato pulled in front of _Sugar Princess_.

As he entered, Sato came running to him.

"Daddy!" he cried.

Mimi grinned as she grabbed her purse and watch Sato run to his dad.

She approached Yamato.

"I have a news for you," she mused.

"Are you now going to grant my ten-minute French kiss suggestion?" he joked.

Mimi hit him. "Not that you jerk!"

Yamato laughed. "What?"

"Because I'm so happy today, you will have to change Sato's diapers today!" she exclaimed.

Yamato frowned. "You're just kidding me."

"I certainly am not," Mimi said, her brows arched.

"I'm not going to fall for it," he said.

Mimi turned to Kumiko and the others. "Guys, we'll be leaving."

"Take care!" Kumiko said.

* * *

"She…did that?" Matt asked.

Mimi looked at Matt. "You don't believe it?"

Just like last night, Sato fell asleep on Mimi's lap. Evidently, they're on the way home---inside the car, of course.

Mimi flipped her long hair over her shoulder. "It's true."

Yamato gave her a perplexed look. "What the freaking hell---really? I mean, I saw her auntie then you saw her…then…this is unbelievable."

"I know," Mimi said. "I still feel kinda queasy about it."

"Me either!" Matt cried.

Somehow, the two of them do not know why things keep on coming back to them. Yamato thought it's just a coincidence that he saw his unforgettable ex-girlfriend's aunt in the supermarket, who appeared to be his guardian angel. He even wonders if he'd see her again.

"Honey, whatever happened today, let's just rejoice about it," Mimi said, winking at him.

Yamato smiled. "And one thing. I finally told Sakurai and his gang how much I trust them."

"You better tell them that they shouldn't break it either," she said.

"Don't worry," he said. "I know they won't."

Mimi sighed, putting her arms around Sato.

"Can't wait for Saturday," Mimi said.

"Me neither," Yamato agreed, finally convinced about Mimi and Sora's settlement.

Then Mimi looked at Matt.

"Honey, you don't have classes tomorrow, do you?" she asked.

"Uh-huh, why?" he asked, his focus on the road.

"That means, you'll be taking care of Sato all day?" she asked, amusement obvious in her voice.

Yamato slowly turned to look at her. "Uh-oh."

Mimi laughed.

Definitely, it's so fun to be able to have your family and out of hassles. As long as they enjoy each other's company, less things could go wrong. What more could they encounter on the way?

* * *

_Author's notes: Thanks for your reviews guys. Well, I just want to inform you that the next chapter will be happy and not so engrossed with drama. I guess, that's why I rated this a 'humor' is that I'm really amused by Matt and Mimi._


	5. Act Four: One Carefree Day

**Marital Bliss**

dienny04

_Disclaimer: Digimon© and its characters are not mine. They all belong to their rightful owners and is copyrighted to Bandai_TM_. So please don't sue me._

* * *

**Act Four: One Carefree Day**

"Once you smell something weird, immediately check his diapers and then, you'll know what to do. And then, don't forget to send the laundry to the Laundromat, clean the house and…hmm…what else…?"

Yamato groaned as he drove.

This is what happens when he's left at home to look after Sato and the house.

"Oh yeah!" Mimi snapped.

Yamato jerked. "What?"

"Just take-out for lunch," she said. "I'll be back by one in the afternoon and…I've had lunch by that time so if you sill hesitate to cook, just take-out."

Yamato pulled up in front of the pastry shop, his face filled with displeasure.

"What is that face for?" Mimi asked.

"Can't you just slack off, honey?" he asked. "You're the boss of this place, once in a while you should slack off at home and rest."

"Okay, well, since today's Wednesday, this is the last day I promised to teach and look after my employees," she said. "So, honey, I promise to slack off at home tomorrow and some of the succeeding days."

"Oh good," Yamato relieved.

Mimi gave him a suspicious look. "You really want me to work at home, don't you?"

"You know how klutz I am at being a 'temporary houseband'," Yamato said.

Mimi glanced at Sato, who's obviously seated on his usual place in the car, still wearing his pajamas.

"Bathe him, okay?" Mimi said.

Yamato sighed and leaned over to give her a goodbye kiss but she shoved herself away from him.

"What now?" he asked tiredly.

"Well, I believe giving you a kiss after you successfully survive being a houseband today would be better," she said, winking at him.

Yamato frowned and sighed. "Yeah sure, bye."

"Two years and you're still complaining about these things," Mimi said.

She leaned over to give Sato a kiss on his forehead. "Be good to daddy."

Sato nodded.

Mimi waved at Yamato and stepped out of the car.

As soon as he drove off, Yamato slumped back on his seat. "This is going to be a _long_ day."

* * *

"Let's take a bath!" Yamao chirped, trying to sound positive.

Sato looked up at Yamato blankly.

Yamato looked down at him. "You don't want to…?"

Sato pointed to the bathroom. "Bath?"

"Yes, Sato, I'm going to bathe you," he said, winking at his son.

* * *

Mimi studied the cakes that are displayed in the cashier counter. There seems to be no problem with the pastries including the cookies.

She looked at her new employees. "Guys, you impressed me."

"They impressed me too," Kumiko said.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be looking after you guys at all," she mused.

"You could go home and rest now, ma'am," Yoko suggested positively.

Mimi thought for a while. "Nope."

"Huh?" Kumiko asked.

"I want to test Matt first," she said mischievously.

* * *

Sato splashed the water all over the tub.

Yamato's clothes are now drenched with water but nevertheless he still has enough patience to bathe his son---well, he hasn't even shampooed him yet!

"Sato, please sit still," Yamato said as he crouched next to the tub.

Sato jumped up and down as he enjoyed the feel of the water against his skin. "Whee!"

Yamato groaned. "Sato, dad's angry now."

He glanced at his dad.

Then as soon as he saw his dad's annoyed expression, his face started to warn Yamato that he's going to cry.

"No, no, no Sato! Dad is sorry!" Yamato immediately covered himself up.

He sighed, then after a moment, he lit up. "Sato, maybe we could take a bath together!"

Sato squealed. "Yay!"

Yamato grinned at him.

* * *

"You're actually torturing my brother, huh?" TK asked as he served her some glass of juice.

Mimi smiled. "Not exactly. It's been two years since we got ourselves a child of our own. He should know that he's a father now."

TK sat on the sofa in front of Mimi's seat. "It's really funny how my brother changed through the years."

"Hm?" Mimi looked up.

"You know, Meems," he spoke. "He's impatient, cold…just like a wolf. When you were in Junior high, well, you know what I mean."

She sighed. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Mimi looked around the Ishida residence's living room. Mr. and Mrs. Yamato took a vacation in Okinawa. And now, the house is all up to Takeru.

"Well, when he was just 11, I was 10," she said. "Sora and I were great friends and that time, she was smitten with Tai."

TK looked up at her.

"Then she and Matt got together after I left for New York," she continued. "Then…well, some things turned around."

"About Sora---"

"I saw her yesterday," Mimi said. "She dropped by my pastry shop and we talked about what happened before…everything's settled now. And surprisingly, before she drop by my shop, Yamato saw her aunt in the supermarket."

"That's weird," TK said.

Mimi laughed softly. "Maybe, that's just coincidence."

TK shrugged. "A weird coincidence, that is."

* * *

As soon as Yamato and Sato were dressed, Yamato immediately wore his apron and tied a big handkerchief on his forehead.

He looked down at his son, who also wore an apron and a handkerchief on his forehead.

"Let's start cleaning!" he said.

* * *

Sora reached over to press the doorbell when the gate suddenly opened.

"Oh Sora," a woman said. "Nice to see you here again."

"Hi auntie," she said. "Thanks for last time."

* * *

Yamato turned the stereo on and grabbed the mop while Sato grabbed a damp towel.

The stereo boomed as the song as a feel-good song by V6 was played on it.

Sato started wiping the windows _his own way_ while Yamato danced along the music while mopping the floor of their condo unit.

_I say…_

_Feel your breeze_

_Anytime, anywhere in my heart_

Sato bopped as he _wiped_ the windows with his damp towel.

Yamato, on the other hand, continued to mop cheerfully, his waist swaying with the music's happy rhythm.

It seems that the two got carried away…

Yamato even imagine the handle of the mop as a stage microphone (the one which is long, with a stand, mind you).

"Come on, Sato, dance!" he said, an excited smile on his lips.

* * *

Sora crossed her legs as she took her seat.

"Mimi and I talked," she told her aunt.

"Oh wow, what happened?" Mrs. Kawamura asked.

"We settled things," Sora said.

Mrs. Kawamura smiled. "So, tomorrow's your reunion…in Taichi's house?"

"Yes," she replied.

Sora sighed as she fiddled with a strand of her short, soft red hair.

"Thank you for telling me where Mimi was or else I'll be forever guilty of writing her that stupid letter," she said.

"What letter?" Mrs. Kawamura asked.

_> > >_

_Mimi looked at the mailbox and found some letters._

_She scanned the letters and found a personal one._

_As she sorted out the mail, she immediately slipped the personal letter away from the notices and bills._

_As she seated herself on a dining chair, she immediately tore the letter open._

_Mimi,_

_I've grown depressed for the past few days and if you're asking why I was feeling this way then you should've figured it out._

_You took my first boyfriend away from me…and I would never forgive you for doing so. Now that you're happily steady with Yamato, I don't think anything might go wrong between the two of you and I hate that._

_Did you know how frustrated I was? I hope you knew…because I'm deeply in love with Yamato. For three years, we've been together and then you came around once again, ruining everything. I don't want to look too hopeless but well, I looked more of a pathetic woman. _

_Just for you to know, I would never forgive you._

_Sora._

"Funny," Sora said, remembering what she wrote.

"You were definitely depressed back then, huh?" Mrs. Kawamura said.

"Yeah…but you know, auntie, thanks for not telling Yamato that I was already in Japan the time you saw him on the supermarket. I wanted to talk to Mimi first," she said.

"No prob," her aunt assured.

Sora pulled a stray strand of hair away from her face.

"It's like, all these things are planned by Him...but why after a lot of years?" she wondered,obviously referring to a veryrespected'man'. (I know you know about who she's talking about.)

* * *

Yamato continued doing some chores just like dusting some figurines and frames.

As he picked a frame up, he noticed it was their family portrait.

"Nice one," he said.

Yamato already cut his hair in this picture while Mimi's hair was still as beautiful as before. Yamato was just one and a half years old in the picture.

Sato approached his dad.

"Daddy, I clean window!" he mused.

"Oh real---" but he stopped as soon as he saw what Sato did with the windows.

He looked down at him. "Did you…like…wash the towel?"

Sato stared at the towel he's holding. "Dunno."

Yamato stared at the damp towel he held.

"It's dirty…" he said, groaning.

Well, what does he expect? Sato's just a mere two-year-old.

He looked over the windows.

It's like mud has messed them up.

Yamato sighed and picked the towel from Sato's hands.

"I'll do it," he said, the duster still on his hand.

The doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Yamato said, expecting it was Mimi.

As he opened the door, with an apron, a duster and a damp towel, he find himself flustered as he saw his former band mates visiting him just about during his _houseband day_.

* * *

_Author's notes: Whew! Wow, two chapters in a day. I hope you review. Thanks for the pips who reviewed. I'll do better. Ha-ha, bye!_


End file.
